1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a smoker's articles and, more specifically, to a compact combination cigarette and pipe tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of holders for cigarettes or pipe tools is old in the art. The Brush U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,178 shows a typical prior art device used as a cigarette holder. Brush has a horizontal coil spring mounted to an ash tray. The individual coils resiliently hold a cigarette therebetween.
The Vitale U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,762 similarly shows a coil spring cigarette holder.
The Thayer U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,827 shows a finger holding a burning cigarette against the end wall of a match box.
The concept of pipe tools is also well known in the art. The Middleton U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,852 has four pipe tools pivotally mounted on one end of a casing. The tools pivot in or out of the casing.
The Grossman U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,717 shows a cylindrical housing and three pipe tools that are pivotal from one end of the pipe tool.
The Walker U.S. Pat. No. 865,547 shows a pipe tool having three pipe tools pivotally mounted to each other.
The Blom U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,348 shows a prior art pipe cleaner having three pipe tools which are pivotable into an elongated casing.
The Thornton U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,652 shows a pipe cleaner containing a slidably mounted cylindrical pick for cleaning a pipe passage.
The Wismer U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,515 shows a pipe, pick and tamper slidably mounted within a central barrel.
The Synder U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,386 shows a pipe bowl cleaner which is slidably mounted within a sheathing-like case.
The Patton U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,109 shows a pipe tool which is adapted for carrying in a pocket and provided with a knife blade for scraping a pipe bowl, a pick for cleaning the pipe stem and a tamping surface for tamping tobacco.
All these prior art inventions relate primarily to either a pipe tool or a cigarette holding device and not to a combination pipe and cigarette tool. The present invention provides improvement to the prior art devices by providing a new and improved compact smoker's tool usable by either a cigarette or pipe smoker.